trouble_in_zombie_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Xesthersu Usimiu
A giant 21-year-old muscle lady with a heart of gold. And anxiety. Mostly anxiety. Before the outbreak she was a political science student in university. Su is a pre-established character of Mattie's and before she was converted into a human for the zombie apocalypse rp she was an 8 foot tall magic lady with goat legs. Backstory come up in the RP yet Story So Far (Post-Outbreak) Initially Su and Sherri were in a cheap holiday resort close to where the infection broke out. They were uprooted quite fast as the resort went to hell, but managed to get a small group together with some other holidaymakers. The group managed to find obtain weapons, but the streets of the city were too crowded with rubble and cars to make it out by anything other than on foot, and the way out of the city was long and treacherous as a result. Only Su and Sherri managed to survive, and they managed to find a vehicle to drive far away from the city. They had hoped nowhere else was as infected, but getting to Ron and Tal's home town, they found the place completely deserted until they found the two teenagers. Personality In great contrast to what one would think by her strength, Su is extremely avoidant of physically dangerous situations and is prone to panic attacks when confronted with such. She is more cool-headed in social situations, and knows a thing or two about making connections, but very rarely makes closer friends. She feels responsible for the people around her, and finds their protection very important. Relationships Sheridan O'Connel A close friend and co-worker. They decided to go on holiday together to the US, but it turned out to be pretty horrifically bad timing to say the least. Su and Sherri tend to stick together, since they know each other a lot better than the others Tal Litao Su's teammate and acquaintance. Su is withholding judgement on Tal for the moment, but tends to side more with Marie from what she's seen of their rocky relationship so far. She finds Tal's rebellious nature slightly concerning, but doesn't take her too seriously due to her age. Ron Greenwood Su's teammate and acquaintance. They've spoken a couple of times, but they were mostly focused on camp business. She finds him endearing, and does worry for him a little, but they don't know each other very well. Marie Su's teammate and acquaintance. Su respects her judgement on most matters so far. Acorn Heathers An ex-teammate and acquaintance. Su found her slightly annoying, but mostly had a positive view of her. Then she offered to smash her head in with a baseball bat when she became infected. Copper A stranger. Su and Copper's relationship so far has been a whole lot of Copper flirting with her. While flattered, Su is also pretty sure that Copper's flirtations are mostly meant as just kidding around a little. Su can feel a little bowled over by Copper's strong personality, but then who doesn't?